


Decision for Henry

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Decisions, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry had a decision to make. He and his family were on a vacation to Las Vegas. Then they meet up with a rock star for the first time, and his name happened to be Jay McCarey. During their introduction, Jay gives Henry and his family his contact information if they needed it. How would the friendship go from there? Find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision for Henry

I thought of something as I finished getting into my pajamas. My brother, Arthur, had been under the covers for about less than an hour when something came to my mind. It was about getting late. The living room clock had told me it was 9:45 this Thursday evening. There was no need to call up that person who I am thinking of at this moment. I was told from that friend he had to do a show to perform, so there was no way I needed to share with this memory.

I sighed. Here is what my memory came to meeting another famous person, but he wasn’t any type of actor. He was more of a rock star.

Flashback:

This takes place somewhere in the early eighties. My family and I were in Las Vegas for vacation. As usual, my brother Arthur came along and that included his wheelchair. He is blind, so he is special needs. We also had Arthur’s children, Hannah and Arnold, who happen to be twins. Hannah was pushing her brother’s chair since he also is special needs. All of us still said not a word for a while. We walked around town. Hannah was finally the one to start the conversation.

“Where do you want to go, Uncle Henry? Any ideas?"

Hannah watched as I shook my head.

“Let’s keep walking around until we find something,” I answered.

“Fine with me, Uncle Henry. What about you, Arnold?”

“I don’t care, either.”

“That’s what I thought.”

I thought of something as I finished getting into my pajamas. My brother, Arthur, had been under the covers for about less than an hour when something came to my mind. It was about getting late. The living room clock had told me it was 9:45 this Thursday evening. There was no need to call up that person who I am thinking of at this moment. I was told from that friend he had to do a show to perform, so there was no way I needed to share with this memory.

I sighed. Here is what my memory came to meeting another famous person, but he wasn’t any type of actor. He was more of a rock star.

Flashback:

This takes place somewhere in the early eighties. My family and I were in Las Vegas for vacation. As usual, my brother Arthur came along and that included his wheelchair. He is blind, so he is special needs. We also had Arthur’s children, Hannah and Arnold, who happen to be twins. Hannah was pushing her brother’s chair since he also is special needs. All of us still said not a word for a while. We walked around town. Hannah was finally the one to start the conversation.

“Where do you want to go, Uncle Henry? Any ideas?”

Hannah watched as I shook my head.

“Let’s keep walking around until we find something,” I answered.

“Fine with me, Uncle Henry. What about you, Arnold?”

“I don’t care, either.”

“That’s what I thought.”

After Hannah said that, not a word joined in. There wasn’t much to say between the four of us. We took the bus instead of driving today, and Hannah understood that.

A few more blocks ahead, my family and I saw a young man going out for his daily run. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I really couldn’t tell what age he was, and didn’t seem to care either way. I spoke up. I did want to be friendly to this young man who has heading our way. Even the man noticed my family and I as well.

“Hello,” I said.

“Hello,” the young man returned.

“Nice and hot day, isn’t it?” Arnold asked.

“Of course. And beautiful,” was the man’s answer.

I still studied him. Since I’m not good at judging ages, I didn’t bother taking a guess. So all I could do is let it go. I also didn’t bother asking if he was local, so I kept that one to myself also. So the man stopped and then decided to have a short conversation with us.

So he was the first to speak.

“Are you all local or just tourists?”

“Tourists,” Hannah answered.

“I’m local.”

“That’s cool. So you must know your way around the area,” I said.

“Very well. I’ve been here for a while. Where did you are from?”

“Salt Lake.”

“That’s awesome. I’ve never been to Utah. Do you need any directions around this area?”

“We’re good for now, but thank you for offering,” Hannah replied.

“Ma’am, you look familiar. I think I’ve seen you on TV. Are you some sort of actress?”

She shook her head.

“Not my type of job, but wrong guess. I’m only a senator of Boston.”

“I see. I was just guessing, that’s all. Somehow you look like you’re a movie star to me.”

“I like politics more, sorry.”

“That happens. I better get a move on. If you ever do have questions, just give me a call.”

“We didn’t catch your name, Sir.”

That was Arthur who said that.

“It’s Jay McCarey. You can just call this number if you need me again. How much longer do you plan to stay here in Vegas?” he asked.

“Another day or so,” she answered.

Arthur and Arnold didn’t want to join in on the conversation, so they let Hannah and I do the talking.

“Are you enjoying it?”

“Yes,” was the answer.

“I’m glad you have been. I have a show tonight, so I’d better hurry and rehearse.”

We showed interest on what Jay had just said.

“What sort of show?” Arnold asked.

“I’m a singer, so it’s the only job I have. I’ve been doing it for sometime now. I enjoy it.”

“What genre do you mostly perform?”

“Senator, rock ‘n’ roll is all I know.”

“So you don’t care much for country?”

“No. My shows are always sold out, which is a plus.”

“Glad you know you have been successful.”

Jay also told himself even I looked familiar.

“You’re Henry Webber. Am I right?”

“Of course. So you seem to know who we are.”

Jay nodded again.

“Of course I do. I read and watch you on the news. You seem to be successful yourself.”

Arthur didn’t see any interest in joining, so he stayed silent. Jay seemed to be nice person enough to be friends with him in the future, but again I could be wrong. When Jay left us, the four of us continued on with our walk as well.

“That Jay McCarey sounds like a nice person.”

“You seem to think so, Sweetheart,” I replied, so that told Hannah I agreed with her.

“Maybe in the future we should try to check out one of his shows.”

“Great idea, Uncle Henry. At least you seem to show a little interest in current music.”

“A little, Arnold.”

“You know lots of people seem to be enjoying these days. I still prefer the music your uncle Henry and I grew up with.”

“That doesn’t surprise us, Dad. Some of today’s music is pretty good.”

That was Hannah.

End Flashback

That was all I remembered, but I told myself Jay doesn’t remember that anymore.

“At least I remember this, even though I’m at an old age.”


End file.
